


Aliens Among Us

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mechs are discovered in the frozen North.  AU for Skyfire and Starscream in the movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aliens Among Us

Aliens are real. Yep, that's what I said. In fact, I have one living in my driveway right now. Ok, so he doesn't look like an alien. Most people just think he's a kick ass car. That's completely true… but did you know he could turn into a giant robot? Surprised you, didn't I?

I bet you think all aliens are suppose to look like little green men, or tall silver androids. Or, if you're a hormonal teenage boy, you think aliens should be totally bodacious babes from another planet that want to abduct human boys in order to save their species from extinction… well, that would be the typical male fantasy anyway.

Actually, as it turns out, giant alien robots don't have genders at all. Oh sure, they have different "model lines" as they call them. My car, Bumblebee, that's his name. Well, he's a mini-bot and a scout. I know he's huge. But to their species, he's very small. You should see their leader, Optimus Prime. Now there's a big mech.

Does Mikayla know? Sure she does. Where do you think her pink motorcycle came from? Yep, she's an alien too. Ok, ok. So, she's not really a SHE. Femmes are just another model line, but they look and sound female to us. Her designation is Arcee.

Yeah, so aliens from another planet dropped into my life unexpectedly. They're from the planet Cybertron, which is thousands of light years away. Too far for any human to go, given our short 100 year life spans. They came to Earth looking for the Allspark. It's a big metal cube that can give a spark… er, a soul, to machines.

And it isn't just the Autobots who came looking for the Allspark. Decepticons came looking for it too. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, and Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. Oh, and they're brothers too. They used to rule Cybertron peacefully until High Lord Protector Megatron decided he wanted to have power over everything. Thus, the war for the Allspark began. A war that split their planet apart and eventually led to the Autobots sending the Allspark into deep space to keep it out of Decepticon hands.

The Allspark is gone now. I destroyed it. Course, I didn't know at the time why it was so important to them. But, at least Megatron is dead… er, offline. Now they live here peacefully on Earth pretending to be regular vehicles. Waiting for any survivors to pick up their signal and join up with them. And keeping an eye out for any surviving Decepticons that might want to continue the war.

Yeah, that's about the gist of it. Any questions?

Miles?

Miles?

Hey Bumblebee, I think Miles fainted. Maybe we should get Ratchet to take a look at him.

…The End…


	2. They Came From... Canada

Hi. It's me again. Sam Witwicky. Ambassador for the planet Earth. Yah, I know I'm only 19, but that's my job.

Something crazy happened over the weekend. Crazier than normal, I mean. We received news about visitors from Canada.

Well, you couldn't really call them Canadian, seeing as they weren't even human. But the Canadian government did discover them buried up north and managed to dig them up. Turns out that aliens really did visit our planet thousands of years ago. Way, way back. Back when the Earth was covered in ice and snow. So these Cybertronian scientists were exploring the galaxy and ended up caught in a snow storm when they landed on Earth.

And now, thousands of years later, they were found. I'm surprised they're even still alive. I know Cybertronians live a long time, but surviving being buried alive for so many years? Weird.

Even weirder… remember that crazy Decepticon jet from Mission City? Yeah, Starscream. Second is command of the Decepticons and pain in the aft to all Autobots. Oh, and favorite jet judo toy of the twins.

Sorry, getting ahead of myself. We all took a road trip up to Canada to meet the new arrivals. One of them is a shuttle, and he's freaken' huge! The Canadians pretty much built a station up north to avoid having to move him too much. After all, wouldn't want to scare the locals.

After clearing the base personal to officially meet the Autobots (talk about paperwork… glad Simmons has that job, not me), we finally got to go see the two new mechs. They crashed so long ago that they didn't even have Autobot or Decepticon symbols. They probably slept through the entire war.

Ratchet worked on them and repaired the damage they got from their crash landing. The smaller one came online first (that means he woke up). He was a seeker model. Really, really pretty… according to Bumblebee. And Ironhide (I'm surprised his optics didn't pop out of his head when he saw the seeker). For such a delicate looking flyer, he sure was grouchy.

Maybe whiny is a better word for it. He didn't stop whining until his friend came online. That's when we found out their names.

Skyfire and Starscream.

Yep, that's right. Starscream. Not the second in command of the Decepticons. Not the crazy seeker that killed more Autobots than I can count. He didn't even look like the seeker from Mission City.

Optimus told me that seekers were war models, designed to protect from the air. At least, until Megatron turned them into his own personal army.

Well, this new Starscream was pretty vocal about the fact that despite his model-type, he was a scientist not a war machine. And he was pretty pissed to find out that someone was flying around using his name to kill people.

Good thing Skyfire, that's the shuttle's name, knew how to keep him from going berserk and flying off to hunt down the Decepticon Starscream. The gentle giant, that's the perfect term for him. Extremely polite and calm. He even let us go for a ride. He's bigger than any space shuttle I've ever seen. I guess he has to be to transport other mechs around.

They agreed to become Autobots… despite being perfectly clear that they preferred peace to violence. Starscream still wants to tear his counterfeit double apart (so much for being a pacifist). Skyfire is simply fascinated by the organic life on our planet.

They decided to stay in Canada (more due to Skyfire's size than anything else). At least they'll be able to fly around without anyone noticing much. No way would they be able to hide in the United States and still get around.

And that's how we met our newest team members. Pretty cool, huh? And that's just the beginning. Pretty soon we'll be meeting new Autobots, I hear they could be arriving any day.

…the end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered why the movie Starscream looked so different from his G1 counterpart. Maybe the movie seekers are wearing heavy armor to avoid being jumped all the time by the other Decepticons (or even Autobots). They were quite pretty in the old cartoon series.


End file.
